Last Friday Night
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Retitled. Based off of the Tumblr riot of 9/30/11. Kurt and Blaine go to a gay bar and come out slightly more than tipsy. Well, one of them does. Things get pretty heated after that... Klaine. SPOILERS for episode 3 x 05!


**Oh god what is this? Like I said in the summary, based off of the riot from 9/30/11, where MANY spoilers were released pertaining to Episode 3 x 05, so watch out! If spoilers aren't your thing, TURN AROUND.**

**If you don't care, welcome to the fic. I really need feedback on this, because I have no experience writing heavy PDA scenes and need to learn.**

**Previously uploaded to my tumblr (nonfatmochas-and-mediumdrips, drop me a line)**

**I no own Glee or anything.**

"Blaine, come _on_," Kurt said exasperatedly as he hauled his drunken boyfriend through the doorway from the bar they had just exited. Said boyfriend proceeded to giggle madly and clutch tighter to Kurt's side, leaning heavily as he stumbled.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," he slurred happily. "Tonight was just _awesome_, you know? All of the dancing, and the lights, and you just looked so _fucking good tonight_…" He attempted to duck his head to peer at Kurt from between his lashes, (which really wasn't necessary, given the height difference) but misjudged and staggered wildly, pushing Kurt along as well.

Kurt sighed, adjusting his arm around Blaine's waist to better support him. He normally would have said something witty in response to Blaine's comment, or at least blushed, but given the way the night's events had gone towards the end, he was more than a little annoyed.

A friend of Blaine's from Dalton had invited the two of them to a new gay bar that had opened, and the two of them had acquired the proper fake IDs from a certain mohawked teen to attend. The night had been going perfectly, in Kurt's opinion, until that friend bought Blaine a few drinks and Kurt had seen him grinding up against Blaine when he came back from the bathroom. Coupled with the fact that this guy was actually _gay_, it did not make for a happy ending on Kurt's part.

The cold air outside seemed to help Blaine sober up a good deal, especially when there was an icy dampness to it, brought on my the coming rain. His walk grew a bit steadier, although he still leaned on Kurt a good deal.

Kurt wasn't all that surprised when he found himself pressed up against the backseat door of Blaine's station wagon, once they reached the car. After all, they _had_ been having a fantastic time, before Blaine's friend, whose name Kurt could _not_ be bothered to remember right now, came along and ruined it.

All thoughts of What's-his-name flew out of his mind once Blaine started kissing him hard on the mouth. He responded eagerly, despite the faint taste of alcohol on Blaine's lips, which he inwardly grimaced at. He did groan a little when Blaine opened his mouth a little, albeit a little sloppily, just enough for their tongues to meet. Blaine grinned a little at the noise, running his tongue against the back of Kurt's teeth. His hands reached up to Blaine's throat, undoing the bow tie and using the ends to bring them closer together.

Kurt pushed back against Blaine, moving so that that Blaine was pushed up against the door, allowing for better access to the handle. He broke the kiss from Blaine as he unhooked the car keys from his belt loops, attempting to regain his breath and not succeeding when Blaine started pressing messy kisses against the side of his neck. He let out a staggered gasp as he fumbled with the keys, finally managing to unlock and open the door.

"Blaine," he breathed softly in the other boy's ear, "you need to-t-to stop for a second, okay?" Kurt had no idea if his shallow breath was caused from the chill in the air or from the feeling of Blaine's hands, which had been locked around his waist above his skinny jeans, suddenly slipping lower _ever so slowly_…

Blaine pulled away for a second, looking hurt, and Kurt internally lamented at the loss of contact.

"Just for a second, okay? You need to get into the backseat; there's no way you're driving tonight. Just lie down and try to clear your head a bit." Blaine seemed to comprehend this well enough, as he allowed Kurt to assist him in getting through the door. Kurt made a move to shut the door, when he found himself clambering into the backseat as well, courtesy of Blaine dragging his face over to connect their lips again and settling back against the opposite door. His hands flew wildly for a minute, trying to find a solid surface to rest on, finally resting on the headrest in front and the back cushions of the seat, so he was suspended just on top of Blaine.

"Hi," he whispered, giggling softly.

Blaine shot him a sloppy half grin in return, only reaching up to pull Kurt down again.

The kiss is hotter than before, and Blaine's hands seem to be everywhere. One of them cups his ass, pulling him closer, as the other struggles with his shirt, finally pulling it from jeans. From there it slowly fingered the skin underneath, riding the shirt up bit by bit. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, struggling to keep himself balanced on top of his boyfriend. The bitterness of the alcohol seeps its way in from Blaine's mouth to his, and he starts to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Blaine dips his head to taste Kurt's throat again, and he lets out a gasp as Blaine pulls him even closer and his shirt rides up even more and suddenly there's the slightest bulge brushing _right up _against his thigh. Kurt's mind is so overwhelmed and fuzzy that he can't even begin to contemplate what even means.

No, it's not the first time they've done something like this. They had the entire summer to experiment with boundaries, taking it one slow step at a time. But _this_. There's a new sense of urgency in the air, something about Blaine's actions that just screams, _more more more more…_

Kurt freezes as he feels Blaine starts to finger the front button of his jeans, eyes opening as he realizes what they're doing and exactly where they are. "What are you doing?" he gasps.

Blaine hums into his neck, pausing to slur out a low, "Want you," before going back to his task. Kurt closes his eyes and allows himself to be tugged closer by his belt loops, resting his legs between Blaine's and feeling his hard-on more fully now. They both groan at the contact, meeting in a hard kiss again.

"I've never been more turned on in my life," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear when they break for much needed oxygen. Blaine doesn't respond, only nibbling on Kurt's ear and running his tongue near the outer part of it. His imprecise fingers fumble around the front of Kurt's jeans, and he pulls away slightly in attempt to concentrate on what he's doing.

Kurt sits back quickly when Blaine manages to slide the zipper down slightly, almost falling out of the open car door behind him. He rushes to refasten his jeans and tuck his shirt back in, panting and eyes wide open in shock. Blaine looks at him disoriented and a little hurt, eyelids heavy as he slurs out, "What's wrong?"

Kurt's hands fly to his hair, attempting to fix where it had been mussed during their make-out session. The cold air from outside seems to blasts its way into the car, and he shivers. "Nothing, nothing," he squeaks out, his voice higher than usual.

Blaine proceeds to look confused, reaching out to hook his fingers around Kurt's belt loops and tug him towards him. "Well come here then," he mutters.

Kurt resists, untangling Blaine's hands from his waist. "I think we'd better go home now," he murmurs, holding Blaine's wrists down by the seat. Blaine struggles against him, trying to reach up again.

"No," he says stubbornly. "Want you."

Kurt sighs. "No Blaine, tomorrow. It's getting late. Or early, if you want to be technical."

Blaine struggles harder. "Want you," he slurs, "now. All of you."

Kurt's eyes widen in shock, suddenly grasping the meaning of what Blaine _really _is asking for. "No, Blaine," he says firmly. "Not here." Parts of him are fighting himself though, because if did feel _really _good and it would be _so easy_ to fall again and let himself feel good… He almost gives in, watching as Blaine stares at him with so much…_ lust._

He licks his lips, leaning down to kiss Blaine again, when he pauses, wetting his lips again. There's the faintest taste of alcohol lingering there, both from Blaine and his own 2 drinks from earlier. It's enough to remind him that _they're outside, in a parking lot of a gay bar_, of all places,_ and Blaine's drunk_. Drunk enough not to remember most events of tonight when he wakes up tomorrow, hungover with a killer headache.

He leans down slightly so he's closer to Blaine, still holding his wrists down with one hand, the other reaching up to cup Blaine's face. He looks him square in the eye, willing Blaine to understand him right now. "I want you to remember, Blaine," he murmurs. "I want you to be sober. I don't want our first time in the backseat of your car when you're too drunk to remember it tomorrow." He presses a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek, tears filling his eyes as he realizes _just how close_ he came to losing his virginity and _just how much_ he still wants it and how it would be so easy just to fall now and let himself have it.

Because he does want to. He's grown confident enough to realize that he does want it, and while it might still scare the shit out of him, he still wants it. And he wants his first time to be with Blaine. Just not like this.

Kurt watches as a myriad of emotions flicker in Blaine's eyes, which finally settle on a hurt expression with a hint of anger. The main thing Kurt can see though, although Blaine seems to be trying to hide it, is embarrassment, although he's not sure if that's from Blaine being rejected or Blaine being ashamed that he asked in the first place. Kurt's not surprised that Blaine would start to blame himself immediately, but he is surprised when Blaine turns around, opens the door behind him, and storms out.

He scampers to the side of the car Blaine just vacated, leaning out and yelling, "Where are you going?" Tears start to fall slowly down his cheeks, and he starts to worry, wondering if Blaine's angry enough to break up with him because he didn't put out. He is slightly assured, however, when Blaine's voice reaches back to him, "I just wanted to be spontaneous and fun!" There's an undertone of wavering to his voice, but it's well hidden for the most part. Kurt raises an eyebrow in confusion, but he's mostly relieved that Blaine's not angry enough to not speak to him. "Come back!" he calls, but Blaine, who moves surprisingly fast for a drunk person, is either too far out of hearing range or doesn't want to respond.

Kurt steps out of the car, closing the door and leaning against it, contemplating whether or not to drive after Blaine or wait and see if he'll come back. After all, this _is_ Blaine's car. He settles for waiting, telling himself he'll give it about seven minutes or so and drive after him. He worries his bottom lip, fiddling with his hands around the keys as he watches some of the patrons leave the bar, catching What's-his-name's eye as he exits. What's-his-name throws him a triumphant smirk, which only serves to confuse Kurt even more.

He's coming up on the six minute mark, and Kurt's about to climb into the driver seat and drive along looking for Blaine, when he catches sight of his silhouette approaching. He breathes a sigh of relief, running out to cup Blaine's face in his hands and pressing a chaste, tight-mouthed kiss to his lips. As he does the slightest rain fall starts, misting over them and picking up speed as it progresses. Kurt couldn't care less right now, because Blaine's here and he came back and he's _safe_.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbles after he leans away. Kurt shakes his head and throws his arms around Blaine's neck, burying his face into the crook in his shoulder.

"I was just worried," he mumbles.

Blaine back away from Kurt's embrace, still looking ashamed and embarrassed of himself. He grasps Kurt's hand in his, the rain falling around them causing his hair to fall slightly into his eyes. He reaches a hand up to brush Kurt's wet bangs away, but hesitates before touching his face, and lets his hand fall back to his side.

"No, I'm sorry, Kurt," he still slurs his words slightly, but sounds genuine. "You were just so _hot_ today, and while you were gone Sebastian, "Kurt bristles slightly at his name, "mentioned while you were in the bathroom that I had better make a move quick, otherwise you'd break up with me, and that he had talked to you and said that you would like it better if you were surprised and that tonight was probably the best opportunity ever, and he bought be a drink to help calm me down or something and-" he babbles, but Kurt leans in and cuts him off with a soft kiss. His mind is reeling with this information and he wants nothing more than to track this Sebastian down and kick his ass, but he focuses on Blaine, who looks slightly dazed when he pulls away. Blaine continues his babbling however, "-if you want to break up with me that fine and I totally understand and _God_ I'm just so sorry Kurt. I never wanted to force you to do anything-"Kurt kisses him again, longer and harder, waiting for Blaine to respond.

"You really think I'd break up with you?" he murmurs softly, looking Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine still looks nervous as he shrugs. "Well, I'm not sure, because we've talked about it but never talked about this far, so I wasn't sure of what you wanted or when you were ready or anything."

Kurt continues to stare him in the eyes as he talks, willing Blaine to believe that everything he is saying is absolutely true, "I meant what I said back there, in the car. I'd never been so turned on _in my life_." He smirks a little, and Blaine's expression turns hopeful as he replies, "Me too."

"Look, Blaine," he takes the boy's hands, tugging him closer. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I _wanted_ to do it, okay? I _want _my first time to be with you. What I _don't_ want is our first time to be some mindless fuck in a parking lot, where you're too drunk to remember it tomorrow." He brushes Blaine's wet curls away from his forehead, sliding his hand down to cup his cheek.

Blaine's eyes glaze over slightly when he curses, but he manages to focus on the most part, smiling and nodding in agreement. Kurt smiles back, leaning in to kiss him sweetly on the lips, because _honestly_ it's raining and the moment is too perfect to not, He twines his arms around Blaine's neck, grinning into the kiss when he feels Blaine's hands rest above his waist. They stand there until their lungs feel like they're about to burst, and the break away panting and smiling dopey smiles at each other.

"C'mon," Kurt murmured, tugging Blaine's hands and walking towards the car. "The sooner we get home, the sooner you can sleep. And the sooner you sleep, the sooner you'll be over your hangover and we can go back to where we were _earlier_…"


End file.
